Dandelions and Mohawks
by TDICELEBRITY14
Summary: Courtney was a child star who moved to tennessee after quiting. Now she has to move back after something happens to her loving grandma. What happens when she leaves the wild country dandelions for the city, a shopping spree, maybe even a few mohawks.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! OMG! I AM SOOO TOTALLY SORRY! I KEEP MESSING UP! I'M JUST NOT USED TO THIS SYSTEM YET! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	2. Chapter 2  Tragedy

Hi, my name is Courtney Lane. Some of you may know me and some of you may not. I used to be a really famous child actress that was adored by many. But then I had to give it all up. It was by my own choice though. Don't get me wrong I loved the experience of putting my talent out and sharing it with the world, but I HAD to. You'll see what I mean.

The deal is that I lived in Canada for my whole life until I moved to Tennessee 2 yrs after quitting. I hated my mother for making me move here. She figured I'd be safer from danger if I stayed here. She told me the only thing wild down here was the dandelions. And as much as I couldn't believe it, she was kind of right about that. Down here it's more quiet and relaxing. There are a few problems every now and then, but nothing that can't be dealt with. I live with my Grandma Laura and Uncle Rob in a not too big or small house. One morning she went off to her typical limbo lesson (my grandma believes in keeping the young in her alive) and I was left at home with Cousin Annabelle. We call her Annie, much to her preference. She has straight blonde hair with black streaks, freckles, and blue eyes. She is my best cousin and does everything for me. That morning, she made me eggs, pancakes, and bacon. We sat at the table across from each other at the mahogany table.

**Annie**: When do you think Uncle Rob will be back?

**Courtney**: He said in 9 months. You know, it's been a while since I've been home.

**Annie**: Well it **has** been 2 years.

**Courtney**: Do you think I've changed Ann?

**Annie**: A little bit, but you're still Miss Independent, Do-It-Yourself-Courtney.

**Courtney**: And proud of it!

We both started laughing our butts off, but then the phone rang.

**Annie**: I'll get it. (She went into the other room)

I just finished chowing down my breakfast, which by the way was delicious! What can I say? The girl knew how to cook. It sometimes bothered me whenever I saw her in her moments when she would just breathe deeply or cry her eyes out. About what, I never knew. Something was hurting her. BAD. I always tried to figure out what it was, but I had no luck. There was no telling with that girl or why she moved to grandma's house. But I was determined to find out. When I finished eating I put my plate up, and then walked over to the other room. I was surprised to see a worried look on Annie's face.

**Annie**: (still on the phone) Okay… that's alright… no I'm fine… bye. (hangs up)

**Courtney**: What's up?

Annie: The supervisor called and said that Grandma Laura was walking up the stairs to her lesson, then tripped and hit her head on the wall.

**Courtney**: OH MY GOD! IS SHE OKAY?

**Annie**: She hit her head really hard. She's in a comma for a **year**.

**Courtney**: What do we do? Uncle Rob won't be back for a while.

**Annie**: Call your mother.

**Courtney**: But it's long distance.

**Annie**: THIS IS AN EMERGANCY COURT!

**Courtney**: (A little surprised) Right. (Goes to pick up the phone)


	3. The Talk

**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! I'VE BEEN SOOOOOOO BUSY! ANYWAY, HERE'S THE SECOND CHAP. PLEASE ENJOY. AND I PROMISE YOU THAT IT WILL GET SO MUCH BETTER. OKAY HERE IT IS.**

I went into the other room and picked up the phone. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Annie wasn't eavesdropping. She knew that I didn't like that. Turns out she wasn't looking. I guess she knows when to stop when a serious matter was affront. I looked back at the phone. As I started to dial the number, my fingers began to shake.

_Why do I feel so nervous?_

_Maybe because you __**are**__ nervous nimrod. _

_Excuse me?_

_You heard me. You haven't seen you're mom __**or**__ sister in 2 years._

_Well that's not __**my**__ fault!_

_Says who?_

_Says __**me**__. And it hasn't even been that long._

_Oh please. I bet they don't even remember how you look. You had long hair, no freckles, and no butt. Now you have medium hair, freckles on your nose, and-_

_And a huge butt. I know I know. I've heard those yahoos and Yankee bitches say so._

_Whatever. Just talk them. _

_Yeah, 'cause I so wasn't planning to._

Finally, someone answered the phone.

VOICE: Hello?

It took me a few minutes to realize that it was my one-year-younger sister Diana. I was simply amazed in how her voice had developed over two years. It wasn't too high, but it wasn't too low. It was just right. Why do I feel like the Goldilocks saying that?

Courtney: Hey sis.

Diana: (surprised) Courtney?

Courtney: The one and only.

Diana: OH MY GOD! HOW ARE YOU! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? TWO YEARS?

COURTNEY: (GIGGLES ) I'm fine and yeah it's been about that long. Look, D, could you put mom on the phone? It's an emergency.

Diana: Uh sure. MOM! COURTNEY'S ON THE PHONE! (FOOTSTEPS)

That made me even more nervous because well… let's just say me and her didn't always see eye to eye. You couldn't exactly picture us in a show called "Peggy and Courtney." Of course I loved her as well as she loved me, but she's always been stricter with me and Diana than daddy was. And who wouldn't expect her to be? After all, she is as lawyer. A rich and famous one at that. But I wanted to make my own money, so I started acting at five. But that's another story. My thoughts were interrupted when my mother answered the phone.

Peggy: Courtney?

Courtney: Hi mother.

Peggy: Well this certainly is surprise. What did you need to talk about sweetheart?

Courtney: Grandma Laura tripped on the stairs t her limbo lesson and hit her head hard. She's in a comma.

Peggy: A **comma**? Courtney are you serious?

Courtney: I'm as serious as serious can be mom.

Diana :( not on the phone) What? What happened? Come on tell me!

Peggy: Diana hush. For how long Courtney?

Courtney: (stiff) One year.

Peggy: Good Lord. Does Uncle Rob know?

Courtney: No, we didn't call him yet.

Diana: Uncle Rob? You mean that dude whose forehead goes on for days?

My mother got really mad at Diana then. How do I know? Because she then started yelling at her in Spanish. Something about her being disobedient and big mouthed and I'm pretty I also heard her use profanity. Diana fell silent after that. Pardon my language, but DAMN, she** ICED** that bitch.

Peggy: (sighs) Sorry, Courtney. Is Uncle Rob there?

Courtney: No, he's on a business trip.

Peggy: You girls should come up here then.

Courtney: We can take care of ourselves.

Peggy: Courtney Lane, you are both only 16 and you are not old enough.

Courtney: But-

Peggy: No buts young lady and that's final.

Courtney: Wait, what about Annie's parents? Can't they look after us?

Peggy: … (Sighs) Courtney…no they can't. You ... you have to ask Annie why.

Courtney: What? ...why mother?

Peggy: Like I said, ask her. I'll send you money to use on a flight up here. Okay?

Courtney: Okay.

Peggy: I love you sweetheart. Bye.

Courtney: Love you too. (hangs up the phone)

_Now I just gotta see what's up with Annie. _

**A/N****: **

**SORRY IF IT SUCKED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. HI AGAIN

**A/N:**

**ME****: YO! YO! YO! WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLES? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THE SHORT 2****ND**** (TECHNICALLY 3****RD**** ) CHAPTER. DUE TO SCHOOL, HOME, AND OTHER THINGS, IT'S HARD TO BE AN ON-TIME UPDATER. HOPEFULLY YOU UNDERSTAND. ANYWAY, I'D LIKE THANK CERIAL-KILLA FOR PUTTING A LINK TO MY STORY ON HER PAGE AND FOR SAYING I WAS NICE. LUV U! ANYWAY, I CAN'T UPDATE THE NEW CHAP JUST YET BECAUSE I'M GOING DOWN TO MISSISSIPPI TOMORROW FOR A WEEK AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS LONG AS I CAN WHEN I GET BACK. SO UNTIL THEN, I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! SEE YA! **


End file.
